


No Harm

by daestopiaa



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bank Robbery, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Roommates, Youngjae has been thrown into a mess, utter confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestopiaa/pseuds/daestopiaa
Summary: Youngjae inadvertently stops a Bank Robbery, but that isn't necessarily a good thing.Alternatively: Some heart breaks never heal.





	No Harm

 

If there’s one thing Youngjae has learnt in the past hour, it’s that time was not on his side. It’d been an hour, waiting in line at the bank, and it seemed like he was as close to the clerk’s desk as when he had entered.

His tendency towards frustration only made the situation worse. He couldn’t even bite his nails and relieve himself; the lady behind had chided him once already. She had the same expression his roommate did during his complaints about the habit, and that was enough to scare him.

As he unwillingly relived those moments, his phone buzzed with the name “Himchan” flashing on the screen. Speak of the devil.

Youngjae held the phone away from his ear as he answered.

“You said you’d be here thirty minutes ago! I only had measly toast for breakfast, and I am incredibly hungry and you, sir, are testing my patience. How long are you going to keep me waiting?” screamed the husky voice from the phone.

“Hello to you too,” Youngjae said, glad about the precautions he’d taken.

“I don’t have time for your pleasantries, just tell me where you are or I’m eating without you.” Himchan’s no-nonsense tone wasn’t supposed to amuse Youngjae, but it did anyway.

“I’m still at the bank, this line just won’t move.”

“That’s what you get for being lazy and going in the afternoon. I’ve told you a million times that this bank is empty in the morning but you just won’t list-”

“I don’t have time for your nagging, Himchan.”

“First you ditch me for lunch and now you interrupt me? You’re becoming more of a bother than a brother. I’m hurt.”

Youngjae could _hear_ Himchan’s smile. He reciprocated the smile as he replied, “Go on and eat, I don’t think I’ll be done anytime soon.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Yeah. Even if there was a gun pointed at these people, they probably wouldn’t hurry up- “

It was Youngjae’s turn to be cut off mid sentence, but the perpetrator wasn’t a voice. It was a sound. A loud bang which could only be one thing. A gunshot. His phone fell to the ground, the natural response to the jolt sent through his body.

“PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND. ALL OF YOU. NOW.”

Everyone at the bank did as asked. 5 fully armed men weren’t a matter to be trifled with. Youngjae’s heart was thumping as if trying to burst forth from his chest. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. His eyes gave away that sharp, clenching feeling of fear building up in his stomach. He could hear faint traces of Himchan’s anxious voice from the phone. How did a monotonous day at the bank turn into this?

The men, who Youngjae presumed were robbers had stationed themselves at different corners. The one that was looming over his head also seemed to notice muffled sounds coming from a discarded phone. He immediately lifted it off the ground and asked, “Whose stupid phone is this?”

Youngjae was in conflict: should he claim it as his? Should he remain silent? However, this crisis was soon resolved with the robber’s next statement. “If no one owns up, I start shooting.”

He couldn’t risk others’ safety. “It-It’s mine,” he croaked out, his voice faltering.

“Get up,” came another imposing command.

Youngjae complied, slowly standing up, arms still raised. His hands mimicked the throbbing of his heart.

“Who were you tryin’ to call? The Police?”

Youngjae lifted his head instantly and quirked out a “No!” The terror on his face suddenly turned into an expression of confusion- the eyes he was dreading to meet didn’t look cold or rowdy. In fact, they looked scared. He hadn’t thought he couldn’t sense more fear than already present in the room, but here in front of him, stood a man shaking in his boots.

The robber’s grip on his gun became weaker as he wriggled backwards. His gaze was fixed on Youngjae’s face, as if slowly becoming cognizant of every single feature. His mind seemed to be assembling some sort of puzzle. “Yo, Tiger, you gotta come here man,” the man called for his associate, his voice getting increasingly nervous with every syllable.

‘Tiger’ walked up to them. He was the one who had announced the troop’s grand arrival. Though the robber who was (somewhat, at this point) holding a gun to Youngjae's head was far taller, Tiger had the more commanding presence. He looked stone cold and emotion less. Well, that was, until he saw Youngjae.

The same expressions of fright were now plastered on Tiger’s face. But he betrayed his iciness only for a couple of seconds before regaining composure. He immediately turned around and gave a firm command, “We’ve gotta get out of here. NOW. MOVE.” His deep voice resonated.

The other associates didn’t seem to question him, and they promptly stopped everything they were doing and made for the door with supreme haste. As they headed out, Tiger gave Youngjae one last look, and with that, they were gone.

Each person in the room was reeling from shock at what suddenly turned into an _attempted_ robbery. Youngjae still hadn’t put his hands down. What just happened? Why were they so nervous the moment they saw him? How did they know him? They sure didn’t look familiar to him. Why did they flee? A thousand more questions plagued Youngjae and his thoughts raced at the speed of light. His heart was still thumping, now more erratic.

He was pulled back to the real world when a thundering applause broke out as people rejoiced in their safety. Some applause looked like it was directed towards him. Youngjae had absolutely no clue what he’d done to deserve it. He left the bank in a trance.

Well, at least the line did move. 

 

* * *

 

 “I’m telling you, they ran away after seeing my face!” repeated Youngjae, for what was probably the twentieth time that evening.

He’d come home to an extremely hassled Himchan who’d ditched work to look after him. Youngjae would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thoroughly enjoyed all the attention. He was tense, and having that support calmed him down, probably a little too much, considering how funny the day's events now seemed to him. But that surge of love and care had fizzled out about an hour ago. They were in the kitchen, leaning against opposite sides of the counter.

Himchan questioningly eyed his friend from head to toe. “No offence, but you’re the fluffiest looking twenty-four-year-old I’ve ever seen. There’s no way they were _scared_ of you.”

Youngjae smiled, but it was more like a grimace. “Good looks can be scary to anyone,” he said. His reply was met with a derisive yet somehow loving snort.

“Your life was in danger today, so I’ll give your shameless self-praise a pass.”

Youngjae chuckled and left his spot to grab a drink from the fridge. “So who’s driving us to work tomorrow?” he said, tossing a beer to Himchan.

Himchan furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re going to work tomorrow? Don’t you need some time off after what happened today?”

“Of course not, I was a hero. Heroes don’t take days off.” Youngjae wasted no time with his clever remarks.

“God if it was any other day I would’ve punched you by now,” said Himchan laughing. “Are you sure it’s safe though?”

Before Youngjae could reply, the doorbell sounded. He smirked at Himchan as he walked towards the door of their rather lavish two-bedroom apartment. “I guess?” he said opening the door. “I mean, it’s not like the robbers are going to show up at my door or someth- “

He stopped midsentence. _He really needs to work on his choice of words._

Tiger and his tall friend were standing at the door. “Can we come in?” asked the unnamed one as they simply stepped inside. Youngjae had no time to react and his jaw just hung wide open as he stared at them walk past him.

Both were brown haired, but Tiger’s hair was longer and curly, almost covering his eyes. They were dressed expensively, different from the attire they’d worn during the robbery. There was a bulge in their shirts, it was either a gun or a disfigured burrito. Youngjae’s bets were on the former. Crying out for help would just create more trouble. There goes his one true skill during crisis.

“We feel like we have some explaining to do, about earlier,” said the tall boy. Boy, because Youngjae had just realized how young he looked. Tiger seemed like he was around Himchan’s age, and that reminded him. “Uh, my roommate is home,” was all Youngjae managed to say. He was beyond worried.

Tiger spoke now, “We mean no harm to either of you, Mr. Yoo.” His deep voice was far more impactful in smaller quarters. “You can bring him here too, if you like.” His tone didn’t really imply that he was giving an option.

Youngjae took doubtful steps backward till he was almost running to the kitchen. He entered to find Himchan armed.

“Really? A frying pan? T-That’s going to work against their guns?” he asked, flailing his limbs about in impatience.

“Well, you’ve got nothing!” hissed Himchan.

“I have my face.” This prompted a soul piercing frown from Himchan. “Oh come on, I don’t want to mess with them. Besides they say they mean us no harm.”

“Are you really taking a robber’s word? Do they look any bit trustworthy to you?” questioned Himchan, as he peeked out of the kitchen door. His eye spotted Tiger running his hand through his hair. “Oh mama.”

Youngjae couldn’t believe what he’d heard. He also couldn’t believe what happened next. Himchan set his ‘weapon’ down on the counter and headed out. Unabashedly walking up to Tiger, he extended a hand. “It’s Himchan. Kim Himchan.”

Tiger looked up to meet a smouldering gaze. He looked more confused than Youngjae did, who by now had come out to behold this bizarre event. Tiger took Himchan’s hand and shook it formally, not reciprocating the introduction.

Youngjae pulled Himchan back, giving him a glare. _Are you seriously flirting with a criminal?_

Himchan simply shrugged in return, his flirt-smile never leaving his face. _The heart wants what the heart wants._

Youngjae’s emotions were going through an utter rollercoaster at this point. He didn’t know what he felt about the situation anymore. One moment he was laughing, the next terrified, and now he was just, stunned.

“So, about today afternoon.”

Youngjae snapped out of his thoughts at the Tiger’s words. “Yeah,” he said, weakly.

“We’d like you to come with us,” said Tiger. Again, this wasn’t really a proposition presenting options, but a command.

Youngjae’s eyes widened. “Why?”

Himchan butted in. “I’d go wherever you take me.” There was a weird air of silence around the room. Ignoring him, Tiger continued, “Our leader wants to meet you.”

That didn’t sound very good. Before Youngjae could question him further, the tall boy clapped his hands together and said “Well it’s settled then! I’m gonna take Youngjae to meet our leader, and Tiger here will wait back to ensure your roommate doesn’t call the cops or anything.”

Youngjae seemed to be the sole person distressed by this turn of events. He looked at the three faces around him - unbothered. His varied feelings decided to bubble to the surface all at once. “AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE? I’M NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE UNLESS SOMEBODY TELLS ME WHAT’S GOING ON!!”

As Youngjae continued to ramble (read scream), Tiger looked at his companion with a hint of exasperation and said, “We can ignore the list, _slightly._  Just this once.”

The tall boy nodded gleefully and within the next few seconds, Youngjae was forcefully _carried_ out the door, into the elevator and before he knew it he was being driven off somewhere.

 

* * *

 

They’d been driving for around twenty minutes. Youngjae shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. He knew not to protest now, but he was worried about Himchan. The tall boy seemed to sense that.

“I told you we won’t hurt you. Don’t worry about your roommate,” he said, taking a sharp left turn.

Youngjae nodded curtly. There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke again. “So do you have a name or something?”

“Lil’ Runner.”

Youngjae snorted at the irony. “I meant a human name.”

He looked at Youngjae briefly, and after discerning what he could about his standing, nature and reliability, he replied, “Junhong.”

Youngjae hummed in approval at getting some information out of him. Hoping to develop a streak, he asked, “where are we going?”

“You’ll know when you get there.”

This response sent a wave of comfort through Youngjae. Here he was, in a car with someone who’d attempted a robbery, and he was feeling at ease? Youngjae didn’t know if this was better than crippling fear. Nevertheless, he decided that if he was going to settle in, he would _truly_ settle in.

Thus, much to Junhong’s dismay, Youngjae commented on whatever he saw – the traffic, the night sky, the pleasing lack of bondage items used on his body. Junhong half wished he’d tied the seat belt around Youngjae’s mouth too. He entertained his captive as patiently as he could – he had no choice, he was given explicit instructions to _not_ stuff him in the trunk. Thus Junhong sat through unmitigated chuckles and plenty of quips about the world and all it contains.

“So why’s your name Lil’ Runner?” Youngjae asked, still reeling from the humour of his last joke.

Though Junhong was slightly taken aback at the question, he grudgingly answered, “I ran from home when I was little.”

Youngjae looked disappointed, he was half expecting some sort of badass story. “Whoever gave you that name doesn’t seem very creative.”

“Tiger did.” Youngjae swore he saw a twinkle in Junhong’s eyes as he said that.

"Ah well, stupid of me to expect something great from a man called 'Tiger', isn't it?"

Junhong was offended and his tone didn't mask that. “He lets me call him Yongguk when we’re not doing business.”

“You really look up to him, don’t you? I can see some unresolved issues between you two.”

Junhong’s face tightened, but his eyes didn’t leave the road. “Why do you say so?”

Youngjae rested his elbow on the ledge of the car’s window. “I took a Behavioral Psychology class in my 2nd year of college.” This was met with a light hearted chuckle. “What?”

“No, I was just thinking of how I’d probably have punched you by now if not for the list.”

Youngjae frowned. Why did everyone want to punch him today? But the latter half of Junhong’s statement made the stronger case for his attention. “What list?”

“Our leader has something called the ‘No harm’ list. Basically, a set of people we are not allowed to cause any hurt or damage to, whatever the case may be. Mostly his family and friends.”

“And I’m on that list?” Junhong nodded in response, not looking very happy about it.

“That’s why we had to leave the bank today. If our leader would’ve found out we robbed a place and  _you_ were there, he would have skinned us alive.”

Youngjae sunk a bit lower into his seat, wondering how he ever got on the good side of some criminal. His life flashed before his eyes, as he ran through the names of everyone he’d known in this short life. He turned to the window to continue his contemplation, when he noticed the very familiar surroundings.

“Hey, my parents live in this area! This is where I grew up!” Oh god, were his parents criminals? Surely he’d have known, right?

Junhong complacently answered, “I don’t know about all that man. Mr. Jung asked me to bring you to the High School in this neighbourhood, and I’m doing just that.”

High School. Mr. Jung. Youngjae’s mind raced to put together this puzzle as Junhong pulled into the parking lot of the very school he’d attended for four years. Suddenly, it clicked. “DAEHYUN? JUNG DAEHYUN?”

“Yep,” said Junhong, unfastening his seatbelt.

“B-But the last I heard he was in some sort of business producing chemicals?”

Junhong eyed him comically as Youngjae’s brain clicked again. “OH.” Youngjae sunk lower into his seat. So, he was about to meet a criminal. A criminal who, apparently, is some drug lord. A criminal he knows, and worst of all, a criminal he had _dumped._

That line in the bank didn’t seem too bad right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am very excited about this and cannot wait to introduce crime lord Jung Daehyun. Please leave kudos/comments! I'd love to hear what you think ^^


End file.
